Mi niña
by A. Thien
Summary: No recupera su cuerpo, continúa usando los miembros de metal. Pero, ¿qué obtiene Edward a cambio de su sacrificio entonces? EdxWin.


**Mi niña**

* * *

En medio del silencio de la habitación, se oyó el remover de las sábanas de la cama. Un hombre intentaba evitar que la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana le diese de lleno en la cara, pero su intento fue fallido. El hombre abrió los ojos, enfadado, por no poder dormir más. Se notaba cansado todavía, sentía como si las -miró el reloj- 8 horas que había dormido, no hubiesen tenido ningún efecto sobre su cuerpo. 

Se levantó de la cama, aún enfadado, y se dirigió al baño. Allí, encendió la luz y cerró un poco los ojos por el malestar, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con el agua fría que salía. Cuando sintió las gotas de agua recorrer su cara, se miró en el espejo. La imagen que este reflejaba era la de un hombre de no más de 28 años; un hombre de cabellera larga rubia, unos ojos dorados y una barba de tres días. Debía reconocer que la imagen que el espejo le devolvía no era demasiado agradable, pero la mudanza le había tenido muy atareado. Cerró el grifo, se secó la cara con una toalla, apagó la luz y salió del baño.

El rubio había decidido ya que bajaría a preparar algo para desayunar, pero, cuando miró la cama, lo que vio hizo que la mueca de desagrado se convirtiese en una tierna sonrisa y sus planes se desvanecieran. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo, _su niña_. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y acarició su larga melena rubia con delicadez. Al hacer esto, percibió el delicioso aroma a vainilla del champú que solía usar. 

Decidió que el desayuno podía esperar y se tumbó junto a ella, ocupando el hueco que antes había dejado vació. Ella debió notar el movimiento, ya que se removió y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hombre. Este soltó una casi imperceptible carcajada y aprovechó para rodear la cintura de la mujer con su brazo de metal. Mientras hacía esto, se dio cuenta de que el tirante que vestía el hombro derecho de la mujer se había resbalado, dejando esta parte de su cuerpo desnuda. Él torció con picardía el labio y se lo mordió con cuidado, a la vez que un interesante pasatiempo con ella le venía a la mente. Rozó sutilmente sus labios con la piel, morena del sol, de ella y sonrió al oír el leve gemido de ella como respuesta. El anterior roce se convirtió en un tierno beso; y este mismo beso, pasó a ser un seguido de besos que seguían una invisible línea que empezaba en el lóbulo de la oreja y acababa en el codo. La mujer abrió los ojos, sonrió y se giró, haciendo que el color dorado de los ojos de él y el azul se los suyos se encontraran.

- Buenos días, Ed.

- Buenos días, Winry Elric.

Winry conocía la satisfacción que invadía a su marido cada vez que éste pronunciaba su nombre con su, ahora, apellido. Ella misma admitía que sentía la misma satisfacción que él al verse juntos, los dos. Por eso, no se extrañó al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de Edward.

El rubio cogió el mentón de su esposa con su mano izquierda y la besó, con desesperación, el juego de caricias y besos había hecho que se encendiese por dentro y quisiera más. Winry no opuso resistencia y abrió su boca, dejando paso a la lengua inquieta de Ed. Como acto reflejo, ella posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor de los Elric y acarició su cabello, mientras sentía la fría mano de metal de él rodearle la cintura. 

Cuando los dos se separaron por falta de aire, ella se tumbó y lo cogió a él de los hombros, haciendo que quedase encima de ella. Por el movimiento, la mano izquierda de él quedó cerca de la cadera izquierda de ella, cosa que aprovechó para deslizar sus dedos por debajo del corto camisón que llevaba, tocando la suave piel de ella, hasta llegar a la goma del tanga que percibió que llevaba. Quiso desprenderla de esa prenda, pero olvidó esa idea, prolongarlo sería mucho mejor.

El gemido que se escapó de los labios de ella al sentir la goma en su sitio, hizo que Edward la mirase fijamente y sonriese al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Winry le reprochó con la mirada el haberla dejado con la miel en los labios y Ed rió. Como compensación, se acercó a sus labios e hizo el amago de besarla, pero puso el pulgar de su mano izquierda y cambió el rumbo hacia la suave piel de su cuello. Ella puso una mueca de fastidio por ver como jugaba con ella por segunda vez, pero se dejó hacer en cuanto notó sus labios cerca del escote del camisón.

El rubio siguió su camino, dejando un rastro de besos sobre la tela de color negro del camisón que él le regaló tiempo atrás. Se lo compró porque creyó que se vería realmente hermosa con aquella prenda y porque, debido a su embarazo, poco de lo que tenía en el armario le entraba. Empezó a notar como dejaba atrás los senos de Winry y dudó durante un momento. No sabía si retroceder y desprenderla del camisón para poder besar y disfrutar de sus firmes y redondos pechos, de esa parte de su anatomía que tan loco le volvía, o continuar con su recorrido. Posó su mano izquierda sobre el abultado vientre de la rubia y sintió como algo se movía dentro, supo entonces que debía continuar. 

Winry sonrió con ternura al notar como el hombre continuaba bajando, dejando olvidados sus pechos, sabía mejor que nadie la diversión que Ed encontraba en ellos. Pero también conocía su actitud como padre, frente a sus hijos, y le gustó ver como la patada del bebé había sido lo que le había hecho continuar.

Edward levantó la cabeza y vio la hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en los labios. La miró a los ojos y vio ese destello de amor y felicidad que veía cada día, al abrazarla, besarla y recordarle lo mucho que la amaba.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando pasar a la casi oscura habitación algo más de luz. Entre el hueco se asomó una cabecita rubia, un color similar al rubio oscuro de Ed, y unos ojos azules iguales a los de Winry. Las pupilas del niño se fijaron en las sonrisas de sus padres y corrió para coger impulso y saltar encima de su padre, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Edward miró a su hijo, después a su mujer y, por último, al vientre de ésta, a su segundo hijo, o hija. Una lágrima se escapó y dejó su casi imperceptible rastro a través de la mejilla derecha del hombre. Éste limpió el rastro con rapidez, evitando que le viesen y sonrió. Nunca creyó que el largo y duro camino que emprendieron Al y él hacía tantos años pudiese llegar a algo así. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Consiguió devolverle a su hermano el cuerpo, quizás no obtuvo él lo que tanto había deseado, pero su recompensa fue mucho mejor: _su niña_. Winry. La mujer que le dio y continuaría dándole lo que él nunca imaginó.

**Fin**

* * *

No me gusta el título, tampoco el summary, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Me he despertado esta mañana al oír el llanto del bebé de los vecinos y se me ha ocurrido todo de golpe. Es increíble ver como vienen las ideas sin esperarlo y cuando te pones delante del monitor del pc es imposible escribir nada.

Espero que os guste y que podáis sentir todo lo que he llegado a sentir yo escribiendo estas líneas. Creo que voy a escribir más de un one-shot, tengo varias ideas en mente y no me gusta nada como acaba el anime. Así que habrá de sacar provecho a la imaginación para quedar satisfechos con esta pareja, ¿no?

Disfrutad de la lectura de igual manera que yo lo he hecho redactándolo :)


End file.
